My first kid
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Loki s'apprête à mourir. A quoi peut-il bien penser en cet instant...Il pense tout simplement à l'être à qui il porte le plus d'amour : son premier enfant.


**My first kid : **

Note de l'auteur : Encore un petit OS. Mais cette fois-ci plus touchant car ici, je vais raconter quelque blessures de Loki, qui est toujours emprisonné sur Asgard. Pour écrire cet OS, j'ai fait quelque recherches sur Sleipnir et Svadilfari, qui est le père de Sleipnir. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

...

POV's Loki :

Aujourd'hui semble être le bon moment pour songer. Songer à ma vie, alors que je suis enfermé dans une cellule depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Je meurs doucement, en ne mangeant et en ne buvant rien. Cela me tue lentement, mais sûrement. Bientôt, les gardes ou Thor découvriront mon cadavre maigre et pâle. Oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Je songe donc. Mais pas à n'importe quel moment de ma vie. Celui où j'ai eu mon premier enfant. Sleipnir. Un enfant non voulu que j'ai eu avec Svadilfari , mais à qui finalement je porte tout mon amour. Un bel étalon, que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années. Cette brute qui m'a violé ne l'a jamais vu, encore heureux. J'ose à peine imaginer les immondices qu'il lui aurait fait. A présent, ce qui m'attriste est le fait que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Il galopera seul, dans cet enclos bien trop petit pour lui. Tous le monde le traite de bête de foire parce qu'il est né suite à ma mégarde, ma fourberie, mais aussi parce qu'il a huit pattes, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas normal pour eux. Mais est-ce que la normalité existe ? Je suis sûr que non, j'en suis une preuve vivante.

J'aime ce silence, car il me permet d'avoir des pensées fluides, et non pas coupées par des hurlements, ou les rires gras des gardes aux lourdes bottes. Sleipnir me manque, j'aimerais juste le voir une dernière fois. A part moi, il n'y a que Thor et Odin qui l'acceptent. Odin s'en sert juste comme monture, sinon, il le laisse mourir de peur et de honte dans cet enclos. Même si je sais que Thor prendra soin de lui, Sleipnir me manque. J'aimerais me glisser dans son enclos et caresser sa robe grise, me promener dans les champs d'Asgard une dernière fois. Mais bon, ces rêves ne se réaliseront pas, car à chaque secondes je sens que je quitte mon corps.

Et je suis condamné à rester à vie ici. Dans cette cellule blanche, où chacun de mes meubles sont détruits. Il ne me reste rien. Juste des souvenirs. Mes autres enfants, Jörmungand, Fenrir et Hel. Eux, je ne les aient jamais revus depuis qu'ils sont nés. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi, si ils me voyaient en cet instant, ils me trouveraient bien misérable. Pire qu'un Midgardien. Qui sait, peut être que je mérite d'être ici ? Enfermé comme un chien, sans rien, ni personne. J'aurais estimé au moins avoir le droit de voir Sleipnir, mais non. Comme toujours, les Asgardiens trouvent que le monstre que je suis doit rester éloigné des monstres qu'il a fécondé.

Pourquoi avoir étendues mes origines au public ? Juste pour qu'ils puissent venir me voir derrière la grande baie vitrée, et se moquer, jacqueter tranquillement tandis que mon corps devient plus pâle et maigre encore. Ils se prétendent normaux ? Ils me laissent mourir, pourrir dans cette putain de cellule. Je ne demande rien d'autre que de sortir pour fuir ce royaume de fou, avec Sleipnir. Je veux juste être tranquille et me tapir dans une ombre que j'aurai moi-même choisie, et non pas une imposée. Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas cela ? Et pourquoi suis-je le seul à trouver que ce serait sans doute la meilleure des choses à faire, au lieu de me voir mourir de faim volontairement ici. Ils savent très bien que je fais cela pour attirer leurs attentions, alors pourquoi, bon sang, ne veulent-ils pas me laisser voir mon enfant ? Le seul qui ait voulu connaître sa mère.

Sleipnir, mon bel étalon qui va servir de monture de Odin à tout jamais. Servir à celui qui m'a emprisonné ici. Quel ironie du sort, et quelle malchance mon pauvre garçon ! Je me sens très faible à cet instant, car quelques larmes coulent sur mon visage. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de regret quant à tout les actes qui m'ont mené ici. Non, ceux là je ne les regrettent pas, car j'estime qu'ils sont légitimes après toute cette vie de mensonge qu'on m'a servi sur un plateau repas. Non, ce sont des larmes de tristesse quant à l'avenir incertain et malheureux que va avoir mon Sleipnir. Mon enfant...

_**Mon premier enfant*. **_

_***my first kid.**_

**« Seul le silence est grand, tout le reste est ****faiblesse****. »** **de **Alfred de Vigny 


End file.
